The Vacationers' Tale
by Skellie
Summary: 10 strikingly different people reunite after 1 year to head off on a summer cruise. Will their relationships change after this time apart?


When in summer the urge strikes thee

To break from work for fun and glee,

Many locations become target for escape;

Whether theme park loud or quiet cape.

Family upon family pays a high expense

Just to get away from their white picket fence

Constantly enclosing life with a boring routine,

To indulge the urge for a change of scene.

It was early one morn; a beautiful dawn,

That 10 assembled luggage on their varied lawns.

Soon each traveler heads to the same spot

as the temperature slowly grows to a summer hot.

Now each in turn eyes a great ship

As they arrive one by one to go on their trip

It was the most magnificent vessel any had seen

Pristine white with a stripe of hunter green

Towering tall above all others in the port

Like a stately king in his royal court.

The destination was a ways away

An island paradise, some would say.

White sand beaches and an azure sea

Awaited those preparing to flee.

First on the scene was an energetic one

A Teacher declaring their vacation had begun.

Her mirth soon faded to a light despair,

Childish grin tarnished as the sole one there.

Her wild hair sat atop her head in a 'tail

Hiding emerald eyes in a red-orange veil.

Her clothes could be described casual at best

Cargo pants, blue jacket and a T-shirt covered her ample chest.

She was known 'round the school, for better or worse

And was close friends with the academy's Nurse.

The next to arrive with much less flair

A Biker and the Council President; a curious pair.

They removed their helmets and took a smell

Of fresh sea air, the President stealing a kiss as well.

Possessing the manners of an earl

On vacation the Council President was just a girl.

Tawny hair laid neatly atop her head

Her eyes a gorgeous shade of burgundy red.

Always calm and always collected

Her precious Biker was never neglected.

Whenever she spoke her tone was soft and sweet

Betraying her raising amongst society's elite.

She had power of which most could only dream

And would never partake in a fraudulent scheme

Oftentimes the Biker she would try to fluster

Concealing laughter took more strength than she could muster.

The Biker was quite different than the other

At a young age having lost her mother

Fending for herself made her somewhat cold

But the President's companionship made warmth take hold.

She was rather rough and tumble

Extremely far from being humble.

Dark eyes and long raven hair

Added to her mysterious air.

A black and red riding suit clung to her form

Which was soon shed for being too warm.

She wore no more than a white bikini and shorts

Her figure garnering attention from all sorts

Blushing, she rummaged for another shirt

Attempting to avoid the gaze of a Presidential flirt

While attention like that would make most minds swirl

The Biker was not that sort of girl.

Surprisingly reserved and slightly prude

She got real nervous when wooed.

The next group to come was a motley sort

A Chef, her ever-hungry Friend, a clingy Girl so short,

Her Spouse, an Assistant and a Loudmouth too.

To tell the truth the Girl was quite the shrew.

Always she called the Chef's Spouse "Brother"

And said she'd never love another.

She sported four pink pigtails with minds of their own

How she did her hair forever remained unknown.

Her voice was sometimes rather shrill

Rumoured to reach a pitch that could kill.

The girl's eyes were a soft amber brown

Her lips oft turned down in a pout or frown.

She wore clothing like that a girl should wear

Long skirts and sandals, toes open to the air.

The Chef's Spouse had a certain charm

While he did his best to ignore the Girl attached to his arm.

Spiked hair dyed blonde on top was natural brown like

His eyes that sparkled as he ogled the blue Ducatti bike.

The Spouse's clothing was rather plain

Just shorts and a shirt with nary a stain.

Always grinning he constantly joked

He really was a good-natured bloke

It took a lot to arouse his ire

And only raised his voice in situations dire.

The Chef was not very far away

Talking to her former Teacher in a friendly way.

Cooking was a hobby at which she was extremely good

Everyone assembled had tasted her food.

Not once had she received a complaint

Of cooking it seemed she was the patron saint.

Orange chin-length hair framed her face

Slightly rounded with undeniable grace.

Her clothing was well fitting and revealing enough

At the same time not showing off too much.

She was the kind to lend a helping hand

To any person from any land

Even if it set her back.

A kind heart she did not lack.

The Friend of the Chef was quite strange

But all the travelers doubted she'd change

With hair like onyx in two thin braids,

She wore a necklace with a pendant blade.

Described as a tomboy by more than most

Clad in a jersey of the team from the coast

And plain blue jeans in slight need of a belt.

The Chef's cooking would cause her to melt

Able to double what one would eat for a meal

Chef's cookies and treats she would often steal.

Rival of the President the Loudmouth self-proclaimed

Her short-tempered nature couldn't be more famed

And speech was sometimes not to her Assistant's satisfaction

As she'd do things like use fraction instead of faction.

Always her eyes were lavender shadowed.

She thought the school grounds to be hallowed

With an arrogant grin and curly blonde locks

Nothing got past her with eyes like a hawk's.

She was the sole upholder of the rules, she thought,

All offenders shall be caught!

The Assistant to the Loudmouth was very reserved

She mostly sat in the background and quietly observed.

The Loudmouth who she'd correct on reaction

As her malapropisms could be a distraction.

Her calm eyes were hidden by simple frames

The Assistant wasn't the most gorgeous of dames.

With a petite and rather meek build

She believes one of her desires will never be fulfilled

Her brown hair was short and unkempt

Though she never once would act in contempt.

The last one there was a veritable Tease

She cheated men of money with sickening ease.

Snide and with a twisted sense of humour

Her activities were often subject of rumour.

This personality you'd strangely grow to enjoy

And oftentimes she'd act quite coy.

Atop her crimson hair, boyish and short

Was a hat of the floppy and stylish sort.

Her slight frame was covered by a white

And blue tank with black capris that fit quite tight.

With every traveler finally amassed

Nearly 3 hours since dawn had passed

The Captain politely told them all to board

And informed them their luggage had been stored

The group boarded in a disorganized jumble

A few steps turning to a stumble

All were so eager to get away

From the routine life of every day

Away from how it's always been

Eager for a change of scene


End file.
